tomefandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Guard Idol
The Shadow Guard Idol is a quest item and boss in TOME. It has only appeared in a single episode. Appearance The Shadow Guard Idol is separated into three parts: the head, the torso, and the feet. These three pieces are scattered across ;Lavendera. Once combined, the idol resembles Anubis, the Egyptian god of the underworld with the head of a jackal. When moonlight hits the idol, it cracks and breaks open to reveal the Shadow Guard Beast, which looks identical to the idol, only much larger and animated. It can only be defeated by hitting it with different elemental powers in a specific order: light, darkness, wind, ice, and fire. The beast's powers are unknown, as Rockoon hacked the creature before the fight began properly. History The Shadow Guard Idol is the subject of a quest given by the Questgiver in ;Lavendera. Its three pieces are placed in three seperate locations: the feet are on top of the Mansion's tallest spire, the torso is hidden in a tree and can only be accessed via a fire puzzle, and the head is hanging off the very edge of ;Lavendera. Alpha and his friends take the quest during the events of Episode 4. Alpha and Gamecrazed head off for the feet, Nylocke and Flamegirl search for the torso, and Kirbopher reluctantly goes to find the head. The five manage to find their pieces without much trouble, except for Kirbopher, who has an unfortunate run-in with Rockoon. Rockoon swipes the head and makes off with it, but trips and falls, breaking part of its ear. He then hides and hacks the head with a program called "messyouup.exe," and then places the head where Kirbopher will find it. Kirbopher recovers the head and meets up with the rest of the group, who assemble the idol. However, TOME's moonlight must shine on the idol before the Shadow Guard Beast is released. Eventually, the moon hits the idol, and it cracks and shatters, revealing the Shadow Guard Beast. Before the boss battle can begin, however, Rockoon appears and uses his hacking abilities to combine with the beast and make it completely invulnerable without the missing ear piece. Fortunately, Alpha finds the ear fragment and reunites it with Shadow Guard Rockoon, making him vulnerable and allowing the gang to defeat him. The quest is technically completed, but the hacked nature of the battle prevents the group from gaining experience, and the idol is nowhere to be found. Near the end of Episode 10, after Nylocke disposes of the Drain Edge, Alpha suggests they head over to ;Lavendera and try out a newly released version of the Shadow Guard Idol quest. It is unknown how the quest has changed since Episode 4. Gallery Full idol.png|The Shadow Guard Beast Broken shadow guard idol.png|The Shadow Guard Idol cracks, ready to release the Beast = Trivia * Although Kajet's true form is that of a Shadowguard Beast Boss Model, it is not the same boss as the Shadowguard Beast shown in Episode 4. Kajet is the "True" Shadowguard Beast wheras the Shadowguard Beast which appears in Episode 4 is a replacement boss designed to take the place of Kajet, who went haywire in Episode 0. Category:Character Category:Antagonist